1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring structure of a rear combination light.
2. Discussion of the Background
With respect to a rear combination light of a miniaturized scooter where a tail lamp and a flasher lamp are formed into a unit by arranging the tail lamp and the flasher lamp in the inside of a common light body, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-11-321744, there has been known a rear combination light where wires which are connected to the tail lamp and the flasher lamp are tied together to form a single wire in the inside of the light body, and one wire extending from the light body is connected to a vehicle-body-side wire using a connector arranged at a terminal thereof. Further, in a four-wheeled vehicle, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-6-297998, a rear combination light on a left side and a rear combination light on a right side are independently constituted, a vehicle-body-side wire and a light-side wire are connected with each other by a waiting connector and, at the same time, both rear combination lights are mounted on a rear portion of a vehicle body.